1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective composites in the field of knife and ice pick stab resistance which composites provide, on one hand, greater protection for a given weight; and, on the other hand, equivalent protection in a lighter weight, in comparison with other protective composites currently available. The composite of this invention is flexible and, also, provides good protection against ballistic threats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
International Publication WO 93/20400, published Oct. 14, 1993, discloses the use of polybenzoxazole and polybenzothiazole fibers in ballistic resistant articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,358, issued Nov. 26, 1996, on the application of Foy et al. discloses a penetration-resistant structure made from woven aramid yarns having particularly low linear density.
International Publication No. WO 93/00564, published Jan. 7, 1993, discloses ballistic structures using layers of fabric woven from high tenacity para-aramid yarn.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,769, issued Dec. 5, 1995, as an example of attempts to provide both puncture resistance and ballistic resistance, describes a combination of knitted aramid yarn layers and deflection layers of materials such as metal wire.
European Patent Application No. 670,466, published Sep. 6, 1995, describes a ballistic and stab-resistant system wherein the knife stab resistance is imparted by embedding chainmail in a polymer resin.